A Bad Day
by MuslimBarbie
Summary: It started out as a bad day, but turned into something much more. Cassis never thought that the King of Bandits would steal this. --Oneshot, Young JingCassis--


**Title: **A Bad Day...  
** Summary: **...That turned into something more. Cassis never thought that the King of Bandits would steal _this._**  
Genre: **Humor/Romance  
**Rating: **G or K  
**Coupling: **Young Jing/Cassis  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, Cassis would be in more than one freakin' episode/manga.  
**A/N: Cassis is a real Jing Girl! She's in the OVA and the end of the fourth manga! **Since I've been starting to write Jing fics again lately, I've been filled with so much drama and sadness from Cassis, that I decided it's time to have some fun Jing style! I wanted to do something fun and cute, so I thought what better than a little Jing? This takes place before Kir even comes in, so I would say he and Cassis are like eight to ten, or something like that. Special thanks to Chibi for not only beta-ing, but helping me with the summary and title like she always does!

* * *

The second his ash gray eyes opened, Jing knew that he was going to be in for one hell of a day. It was an instinct that he had picked up as the infamous Bandit King, one that had served him well in his days of thievery. He never stole during a Bad Day. Today was definitely the kind of day when he wouldn't have tried to steal for anything. 

Today was, after all, already starting to go wrong, and he hadn't even been awake for more than five minutes.

To begin with, he had overslept and had only awoken when he rolled off of the bed, landing face-down on the hard wooden floor. There was nothing edible in his cupboards, the house was already getting hot and humid, and he had awoken with the most irritating of headaches. The fact that his 'brothers' had decided to create a marching band composed of pots, pans, wooden spoons and loud voices didn't help one bit.

Jing was trying to decide whether he should kill them or himself by the time he finally managed to escape their chattering, singing and banging. He scaled the tallest tree he could find, hiding himself amongst the numerous branches. It was far out of the vision and climbing abilities of his 'brothers', but unfortunately, not out of hearing.

After a few minutes of fruitlessly calling his name, the boys came to the assumption that he had fled the premises. Slamming their spoons against their pots, the small group took off towards Cassis's house, calling for both Jing and Cassis at the top of their voices.

He couldn't stop the smug smirk that spread across his face as they left. If anyone could shut them up, it would be Cassis, who not only had even less tolerance for screaming and shouting than he did, but who was more than happy to share her feelings with the world via baseball bat.

Taking a deep, soothing breath, the boy closed his eyes and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, recalling his mother's words of wisdom – sleeping helps with a headache. The branches that hid him from view prevented most of the sunlight from reaching him, and it was much cooler in the tree. Even though a tree branch wasn't the most comfortable place for a nap, he sank quickly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"_Jing_!" screamed a familiar voice, awakening him from his slumber with a jolt.

"Cassis?" he said in confusion, his eyes opening quickly. He peered over the branch, straining to see the young girl to make sure she wasn't in trouble. Her voice hadn't been frightened, but with Cassis, you never knew.

"Jing, WHERE ARE YOU?" the blonde shrieked from below, spinning around in all directions. "Come out here right now, or else!"

"Yeah, right," Jing muttered, relaxing against the trunk of the tree. He wondered if he _should_ climb down – he enjoyed making Cassis annoyed, but it was less than fun when she was truly pissed off.

"Come out!" Cassis yelled, stamping her foot. "They're _your_ brothers, so come out and play with them so that they will leave _me_ alone!"

Any thoughts Jing had of leaving the tree vanished, and after a few minutes of fruitlessly looking around, he could see the shining blonde hair turn and began to walk towards his house. For a split second, he half considered following her so that he could both make sure that she didn't break anything and so that they could hide together, but he quickly disregarded that – his head was still throbbing.

It took the bandit less than a second to realize that he needed to find a new spot, and quickly. Cassis would be at his house for a while, and the boys would undoubtedly be searching every single one of his favorite spots. He had no close neighbors, and the closest house was Cassis...

Grinning, Jing swung his way out of the tree with ease and set off through the forest. If there was one place no one would expect to find him, it would be Cassis's house. She spent the majority of her time at his house, so no one would think to look for him there.

It didn't take him very long to reach the girl's house; their homes were separated only by a small forest. When he reached the quaint home, he picked up the third miniature vase from the right doorstep, revealing an ancient golden key. He unlocked the door, placed the key back where he had found it, and entered the house. Inside was cool and sweet-smelling, with the light aroma of flowers and rain in the air. Despite himself, he had to smile – Cassis was a hellion, but she would make someone a good wife someday.

He moved towards the back of the house, where he knew her room was located. Sure enough, he discovered a bed in a small room towards the east corner, containing a child's bed with pretty turquoise sheets. Jing clambered eagerly into the bed and settled down into it, burrowing his head into the pillows. The bed smelled even more strongly of flowers, and he drifted off quickly with a smile on his face...

"JING!"

Coming awake suddenly, Jing hit the floor with a wince and a thud. He brought one hand up to his aching temples and looked up into blazing oceanic eyes framed by golden hair. "Hey, Cassis."

"Hey? _Hey_! Do you realize that I've just spent my entire day searching for you?" she cried.

Jing picked himself up off of the floor and sat down on her bed, wondering how many more hours of sleep it would take to get rid of a headache.

"I had important things to do today, you know," Cassis snapped at him.

Tracing a pattern in the sheets, he squinted at the girl thoughtfully. Telling Cassis to be quiet was like telling a child it couldn't have candy – pointless and useless. She would only get that much louder.

"But I didn't get to do any of them! And can you guess _why_?"

He frowned a little, thinking. It was nearly impossible to get Cassis to stop throwing a tantrum once she began. That was one of the reasons why he normally stopped provoking her before she got really pissed – her tantrums were less than amusing to sit through.

"Because you decided to play games today! I had to spend my day with those boys looking for you!"

A smug look suddenly flashed across the bandit's face, and he looked very much like the cat who had a plan to get the canary. He knew exactly how to shut the girl up.

"Are you listening to – " Cassis fell silent in shock as Jing rose to his feet and stepped over to her. He cupped her cheek with one hand, touching the petal-soft skin with gentle fingers, and tangled his other hand in her silky hair, and realized that he had never noticed how very soft every part of her was until then.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked, looking at him partly in bewilderment, partly in shock. She brought her hand up and grabbed the wrist cupping her cheek. "Jing – "

Her sentence was cut off when Jing leaned in and kissed her very softly and very gently, tilting her head up slightly for a better angle. Stunned, it took her a moment to respond, and she kissed back, her hand loosening around his wrist, her lips moving lightly against his before he drew back.

The moment he caught sight of her expression, Jing had to bite back a smirk. Cassis's eyes were extremely wide, her mouth open slightly. She looked caught between shock and daze, her tantrum dying in her throat. He dropped his hands from her body and her hand followed, resting in his for just a minute. His eyes flicked down, studying the petite, pale hand encased in his larger, tanned one before he gently released it.

Confident that it would take her some time to return to her normal state, he turned around and climbed back into the bed. He had the feeling that his 'brothers' were waiting for him back at his house, so he had decided to finish up his nap at Cassis' house. Her bed was more comfortable, anyway.

He was well on his way to sleep when he heard a movement behind him. "You _tricked_ me!" Cassis hollered, her eyes flashing as she wielded her bat above him. Jing cursed mentally.

There went his nap.

* * *

"So..." one of the boys began, watching with curious eyes as Jing gingerly pressed the pack of ice against large bump on his head. 

"What exactly did..." another chimed in.

"Jing-nii-chan do to you, Cassis-nee-chan?" finished the third.

Cassis froze and swallowed hard, a slightly flush on her cheeks. "Don't you remember having to look for him all day?" she said, and slapped the snickering bandit upside the head with a low growl.

"But Jing-nii-chan does that all the time!"

"And then we go and look for him!"

"Yeah, it's so much fun!"

At the sound of the boys laughing, Cassis twitched. She glowered at them with the full force of her turquoise eyes, gripping her bat tightly in her hand. All three froze in perfect unison.

"Oh, wow, look how dark it is getting!"

"Yeah, we had better get going!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"BYE!" All three yelled together, fleeing out the door in a general stampede.

"It's getting late, I should go, too," Cassis murmured. She didn't move, and after a minute, Jing raised his head to see her looking at him in a peculiar way. A few seconds later, she was glaring at him as she stalked out the door.

Finally alone, Jing sighed and sat down on his bed, stretching out. He held the ice more firmly against his now pounding head. He had known it was a stupid idea from the start, but he couldn't help but smile at the memory of Cassis' stunned face. The Bandit King had successfully stolen her first kiss, and given up his own in the process.

Perhaps it hadn't been such a bad day, after all

* * *

**A/N: **It's been so long since I've posted a Jing fic, that I hope some of you guys are still out there to enjoy this. I actually got this idea from my very first JC, "Home Is Where The Heart Is", where this was a memory, so I guess you could take this as a partner to that or something if you wanted. Anyway, let me know what you think so maybe I'll be inspired to finish some of my other Jing fics. :-) 


End file.
